


“Edward Nygma, cute name.”

by Issysolacenovak



Series: Edward Nygma's awkward love life [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Edward Nygma, Ed is an amazing actor, Ed want some a cat though, Ed’s a very dedicated boyfriend, Fuck Galavan, Galavan was a dick, Gay Oswald Cobblepot, I wish I added in Zsasz, Jim knows exactly what those two idiot so are up too, M/M, Oswald is wanted, Ozzy doesn’t not like dogs anymore, ed needs some therepy, everyoen needs therepy, my own version of how Oswald was arrested for the murder of Galavan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issysolacenovak/pseuds/Issysolacenovak
Summary: Ed is astonished when he sees his boyfriend, Oswald Cobblepot arrested for the murder of Theo Galavan. He immediately creates a plan on how to break him out. But will risking his life for the Penguin be worth it? Ed sure thinks so.





	“Edward Nygma, cute name.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy what I wrote at two am, on Thursday night, hazing me to wake up late and miss my first class. (Worth it!) it takes place right after Barnes brings Ozzy in. Jim of course knows what the truth is (he also knows 5at the two are dating, ever since...the incident) amd stays quiet. Enjoy my friends,

“Yeah! You caught me! Good for you!” Oswald grumbled as he was forced into the cell. The precinct smiled, satisfied at the arrest of the criminal. All except for a shocked man wearing a wrinkled lab coat. Captain Barnes shuffled back into his office, calling detective Gordon and Bullock in after him. Edward neared the cells, pretending to sort through several files so he could talk to the celled man.  
“How did they find you?” He whispered. Oswald flinched at the voice and glanced over at Ed before calming down.  
“I was going to make us dinner. I went out for groceries.” Oswald hissed.  
“You went out to buy dinner?” Ed frowned, knowing Oswald couldn’t see his guilt, since he was facing forward to limit suspicion.  
“Yes. I was going to do one of those ‘romantic dinners’ thing that the non-working one in the relationship does. You know the ones on tv?” Oswald rolled his head.  
“You wanted to be a 60’s housewife?” Ed chuckled, flipping one of the file’s pages.  
“I just wanted to do something special for you. That sure failed. Although you will have some butterscotch pudding in the fridge when you get home tonight.” Oswald shrugged.  
“Ozzie, I’m not letting them take you away.” Ed growled.  
“What can you do Ed? It’s not like you can just unlock the cage and walk me out of here in your arms.” Oswald sighed.  
“I have a plan Os.” Ed let a small smile take over his lips.  
“Do tell.” Oswald grinned turning to face him. Ed quickly whispered to him what to do and then began acting. He let out his fake nerves and took a shaky step toward the bars. Oswald hobbled forward and grabbed the bars in his hands, sticking his face out menacingly.  
“You ready?” Oswald whispered.  
“As I’ll ever be.” Ed nodded. Oswald grabbed Ed by the shoulder, and Ed let out a yelp of surprise, Penguin then reached over and grabbed the small blade which was in Ed’s file, causing the shaky man to drop the entire thing. Ed glanced over at the rest of the station to see that every cop had pulled out a gun. Penguin pulled Ed back against the cold metal of the cell. Oswald then raised the blade to his neck, causing Ed to freeze in terror. Yes, he trusted Os more than anyone else in the world, but one small slip of the hand? He would be dead in matter of seconds.  
“Penguin! Put the weapon down!” Harvey shouted from up on the stairway, gun aimed at the two.  
“Someone better open the cell door or else Mr-what’s your name ?” He paused looking at Ed for and answer.  
“E-Edward Nygma.” He stuttered put.  
“Edward Nygma, cute name.” Oswald smirked, “Mr. Nygma here, will bleed out.”  
“P-please-“ Ed stumbled over his words.  
“Mr. Nygma, I’ll just kill you now and stay here if you don’t shut up.” Oswald hissed.  
“I'm sorry Eddie.” He whispered, when his blade blade pressed a bit too much into Ed’s neck.  
“Mr. Cobblepot, put the weapon down now, and maybe we can forget about extending your time.” Barnes bellowed.  
“Hmm, nope!” Oswald smiled.  
“Oh dear, oh dear.” Edward gasped, breathing becoming harder.  
“Ed, we got everything under control.” Jim assured him from next to Harvey.  
“No you don’t!” Ed shouted, fake tears springing to his eyes. Ed attempted to blink them away, but instead they rolled down his cheeks.  
“Alveraz, open the cell.” Barnes commanded.  
“What?” He asked.  
“Open it.” Barnes barked. Alvarez shook his head as he grabbed his ring of keys and shuffled over to the cage. He unlocked the door and and let it swing open. Oswald used his left arm to push Ed to the ground near the entrance of the cell and scurried quickly through the door before yanking Ed back up. He put the blade in front of Ed’s throat and forced him to walk in front of him.  
“Come on Eddie.” He grunted and then walked towards Jim.  
“Gun. Now.” He commanded, snapping his right hand out for it.  
“Damnit Oswald.” Gordon growled, knowing exactly what the two were playing at and shoving the gun into his hand. Penguin only grinned, and walked over to the entry.  
“It’s been fun everyone. Especially you, Edward.” He grinned before whispering,  
“Sorry.” To him and shoving him down the stairs, aiming the gun at the many officers before slowly walking out of the building.  
“I want patrol cars searching for Oswald Cobblepot at every major street in town, go, go, go!” Barnes shouted. He, along with numerous others raced out of the building to go and find the bird like man.  
“Ed, are you alright.” A comforting voice asked from above him. He looked up from the ground to see Dr. Tompkins hovering over him.  
“Yes. I-I’m fine.” He nodded, standing up.  
“Come with me Ed, I’m gonna check you over.” She smiled kindly, grabbing his arm, leading him towards the M.E. lab.

After almost an hour, Lee gave Ed a smile and said,  
“And, we’re done. You have a small scratch on your neck, but nothing very serious. It’s very strange though…” She trailed off.  
“What?” He asked.  
“Well, it’s very odd that he didn't harm you more than he did. From the previous things he’d done...well, let’s just say I expected something more drastic. And the cut on your neck was so small I’d say it was an accident.” She shook her head confused, turning to grab a clipboard on the table behind her.  
“How odd.” He agreed through gritted teeth.  
“Now, I’m going to recommend you talk to someone about this whole thing. You also have high anxiety, so maybe seeing a therapist would actually help you a lot.” Lee suggested.  
“Why can’t I just talk to you?” He asked.  
“Uh, the last time I did that...I was kind of almost murdered.” She chuckled.  
“Are you referring to the Mrs. Keane incident?”  
“Ha, yes.” She laughed.  
“Are you worried I’m gonna come at you with a knife?” He smirked.  
“Of course not! Just a small precaution.” She shrugged. He nodded, and stood up from the chair.  
“I can recommend a few therapists. Here.” She handed him a list and a smile. He opened his mouth to say thank you when his phone rang.  
“That your secret boyfriend you’ve refused to tell me about?” Lee giggled. He flashed her a joking scowl and answered the call.  
“Hello, Edward Nygma speaking.” He greeted.  
“You need to stop answering like that. You know it’s me, you have caller ID, moron.” An annoyed voice snapped.  
“Well, hello Sunshine. Are you home yet?” He questioned..  
“Yes, I am. I had to run through a dog park to escape the police. We are never getting a dog by the way.” Os growled.  
“What about a cat? Can we get a cat? I like cats.” Ed whined.  
“No, Ed. No pets. Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” He now asked worriedly.  
“I’m fine. How did you know about what happened here?” He asked, remembering that Lee was still behind him.  
“Someone else there?” Penguin asked.  
“Mmm hmm. Don’t worry everything turned out fine, that Cobblepot is a crazy man.” Ed smirked.  
“I hate you.” Oswald audibly scowled.  
“I love you too, darling. I’ll see you later.” He licked his lips.  
“Bye, Ed.”  
“Why don’t you go home early Nygma?” Lee offered as soon as he slipped his phone back into his pocket.  
“Oh! Are you sure?”  
“I think you’ve done quite a lot today, head on home. I’ll cover for you.” She smiled.

 

“Ozzie?” Edward called into his apartment as he stepped through the doorway.  
“Edward!” Penguin squawked from the kitchen, holding a tray of something cheesy.  
“Ooh! What did you make?” Ed grinned, bounding over to his boyfriend.  
“Well, since my groceries were taken by the GCPD, I had to settle with what you had in your pantry. We’re having macaroni. And why do you have so much macaroni?” Oswald rambled.  
“Someone's grumpy.” Ed sang as he set the silverware on the small table.  
“I think I deserve to be grumpy after today.” Ozzy scowled.  
“What happened, Os?”  
“I was chased by a dog, Ed. Okay? I was chased by a dog.” Oswald spat. Ed bit his lip to keep from laughing and sat down in his chair.  
“Stop that.” Oswald glared, sitting down and setting a bowl of the pasta in front of Ed and himself.  
“We’re gonna have to leave Gotham soon.” Nygma sighed.  
“What?” Penguin gaped at him, fork of food halfway to his mouth.  
“You’re a wanted man, it’s not like we’re gonna be able to go outside as much anymore.”  
“Well, yeah. But you want to leave with me?” Ozzy asked.  
“Why would I not?” Ed let out a small chuckle.  
“Your home is here. You life is here. Your job is here.”  
“But you wouldn't be here.” Ed whispered. Oswald fell silent at his words, his eyes searching Ed’s loving face.  
“You are not going to give up anything Edward.” He sighed,  
“What do you mean?”  
“Tomorrow I’m going back there, and I’ll go to Arkham and get “cured’ of my ‘insanity’.” Penguin decided.  
“What? We just did that whole escape thing!” Ed shrieked.  
“I know. We’ll finish dinner of course, and we can have one last night of...sleeping.” Oswald smiled cheekily.  
“But you’ll be in prison.” Ed frowned.  
“Arkham. I’ll be out in two months at the most, don’t worry honey.” Oswald reached across the table and grabbed Nygma hand in his.  
“I love you Edward Nygma. Don’t get arrested while I’m gone, and if any of those jackasses from the GCPD mess with you in any way-kill them, or have me kill them.” Os grinned widely. Edward looked at their intertwined hands and let out a defeated sigh,  
“Only because I love you, Ozzie.”  
Penguin smiled, taking a long sip of his wine. Ed glanced down at his food before breaking into a large grin,  
“You were chased by a dog.” Ed giggled.  
“Eat your food, Ed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review on what you loved or hated, leave a kudos if you actually enjoyed it. And please tell me if I forgot about somthing, I know I misspelled some names a few times, but I’m too lazy at the moment to fic it.


End file.
